


Dust

by Joe_Reaves



Series: A (Somewhat) Normal Life [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, sneezy!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving is hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

Stephen couldn't believe Nick still hadn't packed his office up. They were meant to be moving in two days. Stephen's flat had been packed for a week and most of Nick's house was in boxes now, but he'd only finally started on his office this morning after one of his colleagues had threatened to go through it and put everything he found on eBay if he didn't get it cleared out now.

This had, naturally, led to Nick bribing Stephen with an Indian and a promise that he wouldn't mock Leeds for the next month if he'd just come down and help as soon as he'd finished the errands he was running, most of which had been for Nick anyway. Sometimes Stephen wondered how the hell Nick had ever managed on his own.

He pushed open the door to the office and froze. Until that moment he hadn't actually believed it was possible for the office to get more cluttered than it was on a normal day. He'd been wrong. He could no longer even see the desk and there was one narrow winding pathway from the door to where the desk should be, but other than that the floor was covered in stacks of papers, journals, books, and boxes. Dusty boxes. He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Bloody hell, Nick. What the hell have you done to this place?" He was speaking to the empty air because he couldn't actually see Nick, he could only hear muffled muttering coming from behind one of the stacks.

A head popped up from behind the pile of papers that marked the place where the desk had last been seen, messy hair draped with cobwebs. "Ah, Stephen, brilliant. You can help. Oh and bring the box of tissues from the bookcase, will you? This dust keeps making me sneeze."

"Is there room for me to sit if I come over there?" Stephen asked, smiling fondly at Nick. "You really are a messy bugger sometimes, Cutter. I'm almost afraid to move in case I start an avalanche."

Nick rubbed at his nose uncomfortably. "Stop complaining and get over here. You're meant to be helping not criticising. And bring those tissues, I'm all itchy."

Stephen chuckled and picked his way carefully across the room. "When was the last time you cleared this place out?"

"Um, when I moved in?" Nick said, smiling bashfully. "You know how I am, Stephen. Everything gets filed, kind of, and then I forget about it."

"And by filed you mean thrown on a shelf or in a drawer and then never touched again." Stephen tossed the box of tissues at Nick and carefully lowered himself to the floor, folding his long legs under him as he tried to fit himself into the only space left empty. "Right, are you just moving this stuff around randomly or do you have a system?" He rolled his eyes at Nick's sheepish expression. "Just moving it around randomly then. Fine, grab me one of those plastic crates I gave you this morning and I'll start putting the journals into it. You really are hopeless sometimes."

Nick opened his mouth to argue but before he could say anything he was scrambling frantically for the tissues. His whole body shook as he was overtaken by four loud sneezes, each one worse than the last. Sniffing miserably he blew his nose and then wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. "God, I hate dust."

Reaching out with another tissue, Stephen brushed away the tears. "You look adorable like this," he teased. "All rumpled and snuffly."

Blowing his nose noisily, Nick looked at him incredulously. "Adorable? My eyes are watering, I'm all red, and my nose is running. You have some odd ideas of what is attractive."

"Most of the time you're in control and arrogant and a little bit aloof. Not so much with me any more but around most people. I like seeing you vulnerable and more human looking." Stephen grinned wickedly. "Makes me want to wrap you up and take care of you or at least screw your brains out."

Nick blinked at him. "Aw, hell, Stephen, don't say things like that when we can't do anything about it!"

Stephen looked at the mess around them and smiled wickedly. "Who says we can't?"

"No sex in the office, Stephen," Nick reminded him.

"Well it's not really your office any more and we're moving to London so even if anyone does catch us we won't have to face them in a staff meeting." He smiled hopefully and wheedled, "Come on, Nick. You know you want to really."

"Stephen! We have to get this entire room packed up," Nick complained.

"Only because you left it so late." Stephen picked up a stack of journals. Normally he'd want to sort them before packing them, but that would have to wait until they were in Nick's new office. They didn't have time right now.

He dropped the first stack into the box and hurriedly turned his face to one side as a cloud of dust billowed out of the box. "God, how can your journals be so dusty?" he grumbled.

Nick couldn't answer him because he was overcome by another sneezing fit. Stephen managed to swap places with the box so that it wasn't between them any more and pulled him into a gentle hug, handing him another tissue as he did so.

"You really can't deal with dust, can you?" Stephen teased. "Why don't you get like this on a dig site?"

"'s house dust that affects me. Not dirt. It's why I hate tidying up so much." Nick wrinkled his nose and rubbed at it with the back of his hand.

"Well maybe if you kept things neat in the first place there wouldn't be so much dust." Leaning over Stephen kissed him slowly. "I still think you're adorable when you're all rumpled like this."

Nick sighed and snuggled a little closer. He really did feel miserable and sneezy and it was very easy to just relax into Stephen's arms and let the younger man take care of him for a bit.

Stephen smiled and kissed his hair. He turned Nick so the other man's back was against his chest and his legs were between Stephen's. Tugging his shirt out of his jeans he rested his hand on the slightly furred tummy for a moment, feeling the muscles twitch and jump briefly beneath his hand before Nick relaxed again. Moving down further he laid his hand over Nick's crotch and squeezed gently.

"I told you, Stephen ..."

"Hush," he whispered in Nick's ear. "No one's going to catch us. Hell, from the doorway no one can even see us, thanks to the state of this place. Just relax and let me make you feel good."

Leaning back so his head was resting on Stephen's shoulder, Nick closed his eyes. He felt too miserable to argue with Stephen over this.

Stephen smiled and kissed his neck softly. Squeezing and stroking him through the denim he slowly brought Nick to hardness. Quickly he popped the button and slid the zip down, slipping his fingers through the opening and stroking Nick through his boxers.

Whispering in his ear, Stephen suggested, "Stand up and lean against the desk, Nick." He squeezed his cock to emphasise the words and Nick groaned. He knew this was a really bad idea but with Stephen's clever fingers on his cock he couldn't say no.

Scrambling to his feet he leant against the desk, his hands joining Stephen's on his jeans as together they pushed them out of the way. Shuffling closer, Stephen looked up at him from his position at Nick's feet and grinned.

"You look delicious like this," he told him.

"Christ, Stephen, please," Nick begged softly. He thrust his cock into the air, trying to encourage Stephen to do something.

Stephen chuckled. "You're even sexier when you're this eager than you are when you're all rumpled and sneezy," he teased.

"Are you just going to kneel there blathering or are you going to do something?"

Still laughing, Stephen leaned forward and ran his tongue along Nick's hard cock, licking it from root to tip.

Nick muffled a curse and gripped the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Stephen was clearly in a mood to tease and he knew that nothing he said would make Stephen suck him before he was ready.

Stephen blew a puff of cold air over the head of Nick's cock and then sucked it into his mouth, loving the way Nick's hips jerked convulsively at the sensation. He was about to take Nick further in when he hear a knock on the door and they both froze.

Nick dropped a hand to rest on Stephen's head and hoped whoever was on the other side of the door would assume no one was in and go away. Turning towards the door he breathed in the dust from the papers on his desk. He brought his hand up to rub at his nose, realising in horror he was going to sneeze. He wrinkled his nose in an effort to hold it in, but it was no use.

He sneezed, loudly, blowing up another cloud of dust an setting off another fit of sneezing. Stephen groaned and rested his forehead against Nick's thigh. There was no way whoever was on the other side of the door wouldn't have heard that.

Sure enough the door opened and one of Nick's colleagues stuck his head around it. "You okay, Cutter?"

Nick hurriedly grabbed another tissue and blew his nose. "I'm fine. Just all the dust, you know?"

Stephen grinned wickedly and ran his tongue over Nick's cock again.

Muffling his groan in the tissues, Nick hurriedly tried to get rid of the intruder. "Was there something you needed? Have to get this place packed up and I'm a bit pushed for time." He bit back another moan as Stephen trailed his fingers over his balls. Dropping one hand behind the desk he tugged on Stephen's hair warningly, trying to get him to behave.

"Just wanted to see if you'd seen the article in this month's newsletter. One of our student expeditions out in the Indian ocean brought up a fish they didn't recognise. Some prehistoric throwback they reckon. There's pictures in your email."

"Really?" Nick said, starting to get interested until a gentle tug on his balls reminded him why he was meant to be getting rid of Colin, not starting a conversation with him. "I'll look tonight at home. Don't want to be rude, but unless you want to help..." He waved an arm around at the mess and clipped the top of one of the stacks of papers, grabbing it and trying to rebalance it without reacting to the hands that were sliding up the inside of his thighs as he stood there.

The door shut again and he glared down at Stephen. "You're evil."

Stephen smirked up at him and wrapped his lips around Nick's still hard cock, slowly engulfing it all the way down to the base. He pulled back, sucking as he slid back until just the head was in his mouth.

Nick groaned and tugged gently on his hair. "You do that so well."

Running his hands over Nick's thighs again he slid them up to grip his hips and hold him in place. He sucked and swallowed, alternating teasing the head with his tongue, and taking the whole length in his mouth. Then he let it slip completely from his lips and ran his tongue over Nick's balls, teasing the furred sacs.

Cursing brokenly, Nick tried to tug his mouth back up to his cock. "Please, Stephen, no more teasing."

Stephen laughed softly but for once decided to be good and give him what he wanted, preferably before they were interrupted again. Taking Nick's cock all the way into his mouth again he squeeze his ass, pulling him forward and swallowing around him.

Nick let out a long strangled moan as he came and jerked his hand away from Stephen's hair, not wanting to hurt him. Unfortunately his flailing arm caught another of the myriad stacks of papers on his desk and sent it flying with a loud crash. Another cloud of dust flew up and Nick scrabbled for his handkerchief again.

Five loud sneezes later he pulled his handkerchief away from his face with a last snuffle and looked down at Stephen, who was leaning against the desk next to him laughing so hard he was gradually turning red. "You know it's not nice to laugh at someone who's sick."

"Sorry," Stephen choked out. "You really are utterly adorable though, even standing there with your jeans around your ankles sneezing so hard the walls are shaking." He smiled up at Nick. "Come on, pull your trousers up and get back down here. We have to get this packing done."

Nick sighed but pulled his jeans and boxers back up, tucking himself in and zipping them up carefully. He lowered himself to the floor and leaned over to kiss Stephen. "Since you're apparently the expert on packing, tell me what we need to do."

"I'm only an expert compared to you." Stephen grinned and kissed his nose, laughing when he rubbed at it the way he had been earlier when the dust was tickling it. "Okay, we don't have time to sort this stuff out so we'll have three boxes open for now, no make that four – one for books, one for journals, one for papers, and one for fossils and things. Every time we fill a box we'll label it and put it in the seminar room next door. Then we can just start one end of the room and work through it, putting things in the right boxes. It should only take a few hours and then we can go home and get out of the dust."

"Right ho," Nick said with a grin. "You're the boss for now. We can pick the Indian I promised you up on the way home."

Stephen leaned over and kissed him again, tangling one hand in his hair and not pulling back until they were both breathless. "I'll tell you what. You go home now and you can cook me the Indian you promised from scratch. I prefer your cooking and we'll need to pack your kitchen up tomorrow so we'll be living on take away for the next few days anyway. I can probably get this room packed quicker without you here sneezing all over the place."

"Are you sure?" Nick looked around guiltily. "This is my mess. You shouldn't have to deal with it."

"Then you can make it up to me later," Stephen said. "Go on." He nodded towards the door. "Go home, love, I'll catch up with you when I'm done."

Nick smiled and kissed him again quickly. "Thank you. I'll make up one of my Cutter specials for when you get home."

Stephen pretended to look scared. "Just make sure the bloody thing is edible this time," he teased. "And if you're going to put chocolate in anything it had better be dessert. Those pork chops you tried last week were hideous."

"You still ate them."

"I was raised to be polite," Stephen shot back. "Get out of here, Cutter. I have work to do."

Sticking two fingers up at him, Nick didn't bother to answer. He just picked his way across the debris strewn office and opened the door. "Give me a call about an hour before you think you'll be home. That way I can make sure it'll be done when you're ready to eat."

Stephen nodded, already looking around the room and deciding where to start.


End file.
